


Монстр

by Regis



Category: Cat With Hands, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От переводчика: это было написано на заявку с короткометражкой  про “Кота с человеческими руками”. Мне лично этот мелкий ужастик нравится весьма. Вотссылка, если что. Можно посмотреть с субтитрами.





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253040) by bagheist. 



> От переводчика: это было написано на заявку с короткометражкой про “Кота с человеческими руками”. Мне лично этот мелкий ужастик нравится весьма. Вот [ссылка](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eatHhpkVOns), если что. Можно посмотреть с субтитрами.

Когда-то он жил в темноте совсем один.  
_(запертыйвсвоейтемницетакхолодноодинвыпуститеменяВЫПУСТИТЕМЕНЯпожалуйстапожалуйстаянехотелмнетакжальВЫПУСТИТЕМЕНЯ)_

Спустя какое-то время он заметил, что у его тюрьмы есть дыра наверху. В некоторые дни, когда солнце стояло высоко на чистом небе и ветер дул в правильном направлении, он мог увидеть свет.  
_(теплотакхолоднохочувыбратьсяпожалуйстаедаголодендайтемнеедыпожалуйстапожалуйставыпуститеменяянесделаюэтогосноваХОЧУЕСТЬ)_

Это случалось не так часто, и дни, которые он проводил в полной темноте, значительно превосходили числом те, когда он видел свет.  
_(фрикфрикфрикчтоэтоубейубейонубилегомонструбейУБЕЙЕГО)_

В один прекрасный день он заметил, что клетка, в которой он сидит, движется. Совсем слабо, да, но точно движется.  
_(онипростилименяямогупойтидомойясвободенпожалуйстаспасибопрощениеСВОБОДЕН)_

Он был уже полпути к выходу из своей тюрьмы, когда клетка прекратила свое движение.  
_(невесомостьпадениеПАДЕНИЕпожалуйстаостановитесьспаситеменяпочемунепрощеняошибсяпожалуйстаясожалеюВЫПУСТИТЕМЕНЯгневненависть)_

Прошла еще одна вечность, прежде чем его клетка начала двигаться снова.  
_(вэтотраз?пожалуйстанадеждавыпутитеменясвободавоздухголоденедапожалуйстапрощениепадениегневненавистьстрахгневНЕНАВИСТЬ)_

Со временем он понял, что его клетка то движется, то нет, совершенно бессистемно и словно поддразнивая его. Он научился игнорировать это, стараясь подавить надежду, всякий раз вспыхивающую в нем.  
_(вэтотразможетбытьпожалуйставыпуститеменяябудухорошимясожалеюпадениегневненавистьненавистьненависть)_

Спустя несколько эр с тех пор, как он обнаружил, что его клетка может двигаться, она сделала это в последний раз.  
_(СВОБОДАедаголодчтоэтоонисделалимнебольноМЕСТЬгневедаголоденодинокотвращение)_

Прошли тысячелетия и постепенно он собрал то, что в итоге станет им.  
_(лицомоеногимоиступнимоирукимоитуловищемоетеломоелегкиемои)_

Как-то он встретил человека, который мог бы стать великим. Его мозг сверкал и искрился, мысли парили на крыльях чистой логики. Он забрал его мозг себе и порой он слышал последние мысли человека, они крутились в его голове.  
_(доктордоктордокторуотсонуотсонуотсонпожалуйстапоалуйстапожалуйстатольконевытожечтоянаделал)_

У этого человека оказались удивительно полезные друзья. Его враги были не менее полезны.  
_(профессоржелудокполицейскийступнидокторрукиостальноеедаголоденголоденголоденгневненавистьгневГОЛОД)_

Годы спустя все, что ему было нужно – это сердце. Он нашел подходящего донора и всего лишь ждал удобного случая.  
_(скучноскучноскучнодело?нескучнотупопочемутакскучнококаин-нетбудутвопросыскучноскучноскучноооо,чемоданРОЗОВЫЙ)_

Его называли монстром, не так ли?  
_(не хочется никого разочаровывать.)_

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Понятия не имею, зачем я написал это или даже что это. Получилось не особенно страшно и за это я извиняюсь.  
> И еще: причина по которой рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе не существуют в BBC-версии заключается в том, что Шерлок!кот с человеческими руками съел всех до того, как рассказы стали публиковаться. Это у меня так подразумевается.


End file.
